The invention relates in general to high-quality low bit-rate digital signal processing of audio signals, such as music signals.
There is considerable interest among those in the field of signal processing to discover methods which minimize the amount of information required to represent adequately a given signal. By reducing required information, signals may be transmitted over communication channels with lower bandwidth, or stored in less space. With respect to digital techniques, minimal informational requirements are synonymous with minimal binary bit requirements.
Two factors limit the reduction of bit requirements:
(1) A signal of bandwidth W may be accurately represented by a series of samples taken at a frequency no less than 2.multidot.W. This is the Nyquist sampling rate. Therefore, a signal T seconds in length with a bandwidth W requires at least 2.multidot.W.multidot.T number of samples for accurate representation.
(2) Quantization of signal samples which may assume any of a continuous range of values introduces inaccuracies in the representation of the signal which are proportional to the quantizing step size or resolution. These inaccuracies are called quantization errors. These errors are inversely proportional to the number of bits available to represent the signal sample quantization.
If coding techniques are applied to the full bandwidth, all quantizing errors, which manifest themselves as noise, are spread uniformly across the bandwidth. Techniques which may be applied to selected portions of the spectrum can limit the spectral spread of quantizing noise. Two such techniques are subband coding and transform coding. By using these techniques, quantizing errors can be reduced in particular frequency bands where quantizing noise is especially objectionable by quantizing that band with a smaller step size.
Subband coding may be implemented by a bank of digital bandpass filters. Transform coding may be implemented by any of several time-domain to frequency-domain transforms which simulate a bank of digital bandpass filters Although transforms are easier to implement and require less computational power and hardware than digital filters, they have less design flexibility in the sense that each bandpass filter "frequency bin" represented by a transform coefficient has a uniform bandwidth. By contrast, a bank of digital bandpass filters can be designed to have different subband bandwidths. Transform coefficients can, however, be grouped together to define "subbands" having bandwidths which are multiples of a single transform coefficient bandwidth. The term "subband" is used hereinafter to refer to selected portions of the total signal bandwidth, whether implemented by a subband coder or a transform coder. A subband as implemented by transform coder is defined by a set of one or more adjacent transform coefficients or frequency bins. The bandwidth of a transform coder frequency bin depends upon the coder's sampling rate and the number of samples in each signal sample block (the transform length).
Two characteristics of subband bandpass filters are particularly critical to the performance of high-quality music signal processing systems. The first is the bandwidth of the regions between the filter passband and stopbands (the transition bands). The second is the attenuation level in the stopbands. As used herein, the measure of filter "selectivity" is the steepness of the filter response curve within the transition bands (steepness of transition band rolloff), and the level of attenuation in the stopbands (depth of stopband rejection).
These two filter characteristics are critical because the human ear displays frequency-analysis properties resembling those of highly asymmetrical tuned filters having variable center frequencies. The frequency-resolving power of the human ear's tuned filters varies with frequency throughout the audio spectrum. The ear can discern signals closer together in frequency at frequencies below about 500 Hz, but widening as the frequency progresses upward to the limits of audibility. The effective bandwidth of such an auditory filter is referred to as a critical band. An important quality of the critical band is that psychoacoustic-masking effects are most strongly manifested within a critical band--a dominant signal within a critical band can suppress the audibility of other signals anywhere within that critical band. Signals at frequencies outside that critical band are not masked as strongly. See generally, the Audio Engineering Handbook, K. Blair Benson ed., McGraw-Hill, San Francisco, 1988, pages 1.40-1.42 and 4.8-4.10.
Psychoacoustic masking is more easily accomplished by subband and transform coders if the subband bandwidth throughout the audible spectrum is about half the critical bandwidth of the human ear in the same portions of the spectrum. This is because the critical bands of the human ear have variable center frequencies that adapt to auditory stimuli, whereas subband and transform coders typically have fixed subband center frequencies. To optimize the opportunity to utilize psychoacoustic-masking effects, any distortion artifacts resulting from the presence of a dominant signal should be limited to the subband containing the dominant signal. If the subband bandwidth is about half or less than half of the critical band (and if the transition band rolloff is sufficiently steep and the stopband rejection is sufficiently deep), the most effective masking of the undesired distortion products is likely to occur even for signals whose frequency is near the edge of the subband passband bandwidth. If the subband bandwidth is more than half a critical band, there is the possibility that the dominant signal will cause the ear's critical band to be offset from the coder's subband so that some of the undesired distortion products outside the ear's critical bandwidth are not masked. These effects are most objectionable at low frequencies where the ear's critical band is narrower.
Transform coding performance depends upon several factors, including the signal sample block length, transform coding errors, and aliasing cancellation.